


Pessimism

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven isn't expecting a quiet night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pessimism

**Author's Note:**

> From a [pairing-and-prompt meme](http://john-amend-all.dreamwidth.org/135153.html).
> 
> Pairing and prompt from [human_nature](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHWarner/pseuds/human_nature): "We’re in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you’re totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here." - First Doctor, Vicki, Steven

"Oh, cheer up, Steven," Vicki said. "There's no need to get all grumpy just because it's raining and the roof's leaking a bit."

"Just wait until the werewolves show up," Steven said dourly. "Or ghosts, or Daleks."

Vicki turned to the Doctor. "Nothing's going to show up, is it? Tell him!"

"Quite, my dear." The Doctor took her hand. "With the geology of this region, it's far more probable that the rain might wash out the foundations and the whole building would collapse into a sinkhole. Yes, I think that's a much more likely situation."

Vicki pouted. "You're not helping!"


End file.
